Las dos Caras del Agente:Guardaespaldas aDomicilio
by Anker Louverdis
Summary: El agente Syaoran debera acerse cargo de una mision para la que no fue entrenado. ¿Que le espera a nuestro joven heroe? Averígualo en esta divertida historia, y mira a tus heroes actuar de una nueva forma!
1. Prologo

He aquí un nuevo autor dentro de esta comunidad. Me es un placer traerles mi primer Fic publicado.  
Que puedo decir...un fanático de TRC haciendo una comedia, esperando divertir a todo aquel que se atreva a leer mi historia.  
Para mas detalles sobre mí, pueden leer mi ficha. OK, pasemos a detalles de la Historia.

Tiene lugar en un universo alterno al que estamos acostumbrados...aparentemente. Nuestros Héroes: Syaoran, Fye y Kurogane, son un grupo de Agentes especiales, y de alto calibre; Syaoran siendo el protagonista de esta historia. Dentro de nuestro trió, Kurogane se lleva el rol del líder. Otro personaje que merece mención en esta reseña es el Sr Issei, Director de la Agencia donde trabajan nuestros Héroes.

Detalles más técnicos: pues elegí un formato muy similar a "scrip", lo vi el más apropiado para esta comedia, es fácil de leer (y de escribir), no me resulta agobiante trabajar con ella, y para quitar la monotonía, manejo a Syaoran como narrador en muchos apartados.

En fin, mucha platica y poca Historia, así que me callo y les dejo a lo que vinieron!  
Enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Las Dos Caras del Agente: Guardaespaldas a Domicilio**

**_Prologo_**

"Decadencia… es como mi todo se describe, en estado de decadencia.

Todo lo que se concibe por personalidad y dignidad esta en decadencia, ¡Todo!

Pero, ¿Por qué?, entonces, ¿no hago algo al respecto? - Es mi deber - ¿Acaso es valido eso? –Es mi trabajo- ¿Acaso basta con eso?

¿Por qué y para qué lo hago? Ah… cierto, por mí.

¡Por Mí! Entonces ¡¿Por qué?! Si es por mí, porque me pongo en tanta decadencia, ¿Por qué me sigo sometiendo?

Tal contradicción no puede ser, debo parar, ¡Parar Ahora!

La denigración de mi ser es… "

Kurogane: Oye Mocoso, deja de monologuear y sal ya!!

"…"

Fye: Vamos Syaoran , todos quieren verteee

Syaoran: Uuugh!

Kurogane: Curioso, todo lo que dijiste lo acabas de resumir de manera muy precisa.

Syaoran: … ugh?

Sr. Issei: Vamos chico, antes de que comiences otro monologo!

Syaoran: 'sigh' De, de acuerdo señor…

_- Se preguntaran que es todo esto… yo lo se y a la vez no… bueno, mas bien no entiendo el porque._

_La situación actual es: Estamos en la oficina principal de nuestro centro operacional, en el cuarto donde se lleva acabo el enlista miento de casos "importantes" y su respectivo análisis._

_El señor Issei, junto con mis compañeros Fye y Kurogane; están en el centro del cuarto… y yo, fuera de su vista, en un vestidor improvisado, donde me dieron mi "equipo especifico para el caso" a.k.a. "EEC", para que me lo pusiera…_

_Me negué a entrar a ponérmelo, ahora me niego a salir…_

_Pero bueeeno, ya no puedo hacer nada, solo prepararme para la lluvia de OMGs y WTFs, pues… -_

Syaoran (Saliendo): Aquí voy…

(Insertar 2.3 segundos de silencio)

Fye: Wow! Syaoran, que lindo te ves :3

Kurogane: E-en verdad eres tu?! Te ves, te ves, te ves, te ves, te ves, te ves, te ves, te-

Sr Issei: Una linda imagen, sin duda.

Syaoran: ……………….. Z0mG, WTF!! Loooololololololoollololllolol, OH NOOOES, JEREMY STAY BACK!! MURRAIS, NO, STAY WITH MEEE!! SN1P3RZZZZZ!!''

_-Pero nunca espere que vinieran de mí… ni ese ataque nervioso._

_Solo se que me quede en ese estado por un buen rato, así que pasemos a uno flashback para sacarlos del estado WTF a ustedes –_

(Hace 22.5 minutos aproximadamente)

Fye: y es así como curamos a Syaoran del Helio después de que aceptara su llamada señor.

Syaoran: No fue agradable, pero debo decir que hicieron un buen trabajo.

Sr Issei: Interesante, pero aun no entiendo que tuvieron que ver los robots alíen ninjas funcky en esto.

Kurogane: Como dije antes, eso es invento de Fye.

Fye: :3

Sr Issei: Bueno señores, pasemos al trabajo!

Los tres en unísono: Señor!

Sr. Issei: El caso es uno de Protección de personal. Su misión, es proteger la vida del objetivo, usando todos los medios necesarios; el objetivo a resguardar es: Lyris Lindell.

Kurogane: Una señorita? O se trata de alguien mayor?

Sr Issei: Joven, algo menor a Syaoran.

Syaoran: Y de que modo la vigilaremos?

Sr. Issei: Diste con un buen punto… me temo que solo uno de ustedes podrá hacerlo, dada la ubicación del objetivo… o al menos directamente, el resto dará apoyo desde distancia.

Fye: ¿Podría explicar eso?

Sr Issei: Con gusto; básicamente, a uno de ustedes se le dara la importantísima misión de vigilar y proteger al objetivo; el resto, desde aquí, darán apoyo y reciviran todos los reportes del caso.

Kurogane: En otras palabras, la misión caera principalmente en los hombros de uno de nosotros.

Sr Issei: Por bueno o malo que suene, si… por eso necesitamos a alguien capaz, fuerte, ágil, audaz, indicado, y de espíritu noble.

Kurogane: mphh…OK, acepto, debo decir que…

Sr Issei: Por eso ocupamos de Syaoran!

Kurogane: Whut!?''

Syaoran: Yo?

Sr Issei: SI! Él es perfecto para esto

Syaoran: no lo se, suena muy importante y…

Sr Issei: Lo es muchacho, es sumamente importante, sin lugar a dudas el mayor caso de tu vida. Y tu eres el único que puede; muchacho, aceptaras? Si no lo harás, perdemos el tiempo. Dime aquí y ahora, si aceptaras; y dilo dispuesto a estar hasta el fin de esto!

Syaoran: Señor…yo (estado: conmovido)

_-Aquí empezó todo, y lo pero, no estaba pensando-_

Syaoran: Acepto! x3

Sr Issei Insertar sonrisa: Bien dicho!

Fye: Y a donde será enviado Syaoran?, el nombre de la chica no dice mucho.

Kurogane: De hecho, no tenemos ningún dato realmente.

Sr Issei: Cierto, esta jovencita viene de una familia muy rica, en ello se explica porque sería perseguida; el resto de los detalles como familia, historial y demás esta en el reporte. Justo ahora, ella se localiza en Europa.

Syaoran: mmmh, entiendo, así que quizá deba vivir como su vecino junto a su familia, o si es necesario, vivir en su hogar.

Sr Issei: no es tan simple, empezando porque, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella no deberá enterarse de quien eres, ni de lo que haces ahí.

Syaoran: eh?!

Sr. Issei: No serás un guarda espalda cualquiera, deberás estar trabajando en secreto.

Syaoran: Pero, ¿Por qué?

Sr Issei: Seguridad del objetivo. Estamos tratando con una situación seria aquí. El que ella este consiente solo la tendrá en miedo y preocupación; sin mencionar que los posibles "cazadores" sabrán que esta protegida, y usaran medidas mas… sofisticadas.

Fye: Ya veo, esto también es una medida de seguridad para Syaoran, aahh que astuto.

Kurogane: (Pensando) Insisto, da miedo cuando actúa de forma inteligente (/pensando)

Syaoran: Ahora entiendo eso, pero como me acercare a ella?

Sr Issei: Aun no doy todos los detalles. Para empezar, ella no esta con su familia, esta en Europa estudiando en una prestigiosa escuela, lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar dormitorios para los estudiantes.

Syaoran: OH! Ahora lo veo claro, estaré encubierto dentro de esa escuela, ustedes harán de esas cosas Hax para que quede como alumno normal y en clases iguales a ella para poder vigilarla.

Sr Issei: Exacto! Impresionante muchacho…ah, y una cosa mas, esa escuela es de solo señoritas.

Syaoran: No hay problema, yo solo……..eh?

_-Mis campanas reaccionaron: Yo, encubierto, alumno, escuela de solo chicas…-_

Syaoran: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?!

Sr Issei: ¿Por qué ese grito tan repentino?

Syaoran: ¡¿Cómo PUEDE DECIR ESO?! Por si no lo ha notado, yo no soy chica.

Fye: Corre por una tasa de té, toma un sorbo y lo escupe Que Syaoran no es chica?!

Syaoran: F-Fye?!

Fye: Hehe, solo bromeaba, no pude evitarlo.

Sr. Issei: Descuida muchacho, puede arreglarse.

Syaoran: ¿Cómo que puede? (se golpea el pecho)-(Insertar sonido metálico) las chicas no hacen sonidos metálicos al hacer eso, mis brazos no son precisamente femeninos ni mis piernas, ¡¡Así que como usare uniforme?! Y en mi entrepierna tengo…

Sr Issei: OK! Entendí tu punto.

Fye: (golpeándose el pecho) Pero a mi tampoco me suena metálico… un momento…OMG soy chica!!

Kurogane: (le da un sope a Fye) no seas idiota, nadie produce tales sonidos, es solo que el mocoso olvido quitarse su chaleco.

_-Ook…estaba desesperado-_

Sr Issei: Pero igual, puede arreglarse, tenemos tecnología (saca y abre un maletín). He aquí la cobertura y disfraz de Syaoran.

Syaoran: Me niego a ponerme eso!

Sr Issei: (Saca una cámara que reproduce: -- Syaoran: Acepto x3 --) Sorry, aceptaste la misión oficialmente, he aquí la prueba, y no es posible abortar.

Syaoran: Ah……..Eh………Grrrr……quiero llorar.

_-Fue cuando me metí a lo que era supuestamente un vestidor._

_El traje que me dieron es aparentemente el uniforme de la escuela, no fue tan complicado ponerme la parte superior…pero la pesadilla comenzó con la falda…El "set" incluia lo que podemos llamar un par de medias negras, supongo que para ocultar mis piernas, la camisa –si es que así se llama– de mangas largas, y el tono de la falda era un rojo opaco; y para terminar, una peluca de mi mismo color de pelo, que me llegaba algo mas debajo de la espalda._

_No había espejos, ni quise buscar uno, solo salí._

_Ataque nervioso, ya desperté, y aquí estamos ahora, yo metido en esta pesadilla-_

Sr Issei: Toma Syaoran, mírate (le pasa un espejo).

Syaoran: …….. asdf.

Fye: Si, eso pensé al inicio.

Sr Issei: Obviamente, Syaoran tendrá otros Sets de ropas, y todo un arsenal de herramientas a su disposición, guardadas en secreto dentro de su cuarto de aquella institución.

Syaoran: ¿En serio?

Sr Issei: Claro muchacho, ya tenemos todo listo. Ah cierto, solo la directora de la institución sabrá de tu identidad, el resto estará en la ignorancia.

Syaoran: D-de acuerdo.

Fye: Supongo que solo queda que Syaoran se prepare mentalmente.

Syaoran: Como sea, pero… ¿PUEDO QUITARME ESTO YA?

Sr Issei: Nop

Syaoran: eh?

Sr Issei: Aun hay muchas cosas por hacer (Truena los dedos, de la F…ing nowhere llegan dos sujetos que toman a Syaoran). Partes en dos días, deberás acostumbrarte; y además, tu apariencia no es muy convincente, así que esos caballeros te colocaran el resto de los artefactos, te enseñaran como usarlos y demás…

Syaoran: Pero, pero aaaargh eso aprieta, y esa cosa quema, ¡que, que me pones ahí! Aaaargh! OMG the pain!!

(10 minutos más tarde)

Syaoran: OmFg the Gore!!

(2 minutos después)

Sr Issei: Listo, un sistema de artefactos que ocultan los rasgos robustos de Syaoran de hombros, piernas, rasgos del estomago, cuello y demás partes delatoras. Un compuesto del mismo tono que la piel de Syaoran que oculta todos los artefactos; y para cerrar con broche de oro, ropa interior del color de tu piel súper-extra ajustada, nunca se sabe cuando el viento hará de las suyas.

Fye: Como la vez Syaoran, podrás usar ropa interior femenina

Syaoran: (insertar Tic en su ojo izquierdo)

Fye: Syaoran?

Syaoran: (Deja caer su cabeza sobre el objeto mas cercano) UUUuughgaaaerghg…….

Fye: Si, entiendo.

Syaoran: uuuugh!

Sr. Issei: 'sigh' Pelea contra robots alíen ninja funkis pero se niega a disfrazarse.

Kurogane: Por ultima vez, no existen tales cosas!

_-Lo siguiente, seria un periodo de adaptación que los mismos Fye y Kurogane propusieron darme con el fin de que me hiciera una idea de la conversión y eso; pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de nada-_

Fye: Ok! Dado que estaras rodeado de mujeres, y tú actuaras como una, debes aprender a comportarte como tal.

Kurogane: Así que, sal de ahí si ya terminaste.

Syaoran: ok, ok (Él, que se había vuelto a vestir por toda la puesta de artefactos, sale). Se siente mucho más raro con esto.

Kurogane y Fye:………………………..S-Syaoran?

Syaoran: ¿Qué pasa?

Fye: eh, no nada…solo que, como decirlo, creo que…te vez, bien.

Kurogane: Si, eso.

Fye: Quiero decir, muy bien….radiante, hermosoa!

Syaoran: Cada vez que dicen eso, una parte de mi muere.

Fye: En fin, pasemos a lo básico. Regla numero 1: Nunca comas tacos un domingo a las 3:00 am mientras vez una maratón de Batman.

Kurogane: ¿Por qué crei que Fye serpia útil? Bueno mocosa…digo mocoso, escucha al líder. Lo primero que debes saber es…

Sr Issei: Disculpen que interrumpa, pero hay algo que Syaoran debe saber.

Syaoran: Diga

Sr Issei: (Se acerca a Syaoran) Por nada del mundo debes permitir que te descubran!

Syaoran: E-entendido.

Sr Issei: Pero, si alguien te llegara a descubrir, debes usar esto (le pasa una pastilla), no dudes en tomarla, para luego…

Syaoran: 'glup' (Traga saliva)

Fye: eeeh, Señor, eso una pastilla de menta.

Syaoran: eh?

Sr Issei: Pues claro, iba a decir que la tomara y que diera su mejor discurso, y rezar por que entienda y coopere…¿O que creían que era?

Syaoran: No, nada. Haha…no quisiera imaginarme que me descubrieran, quizá eso signifique "Misión Fallida"….y también fin de lo que conozco como vida social.

Sr Issei: Me alegra que entiendas. Muy bien señores, nos vemos aquí en 22 Horas. Tiempo en que Syaoran sale a su misión; mientras tanto, hagan según quieran, no vemos.

Kurogane: En fin, Mocosa…digo, mocoso, lo mejor es que salgamos por la ciudad para que te acostumbres, andando.

Fye: Weee! Paseo por la ciudad :3

Syaoran: En estos momentos, desearía que esta pastilla fuera algún compuesto de magnesio….¡¿Y no era en dos días?!

_-Estuve en modo "Emo" el resto del día, solo se que Fye y Kurogane trataron de actuar como normalmente lo hacen, con el fin de que me acostumbrara y eso…en fin, nada fuera de lugar._

_Y así, el momento de partir, el verdadero inicio de la pesadilla comenzó-_

Sr Issei: TA-DA, su transporte señorita

Fye: Wow, un helicóptero de lujo, y una ranura en el techo.

Kurogane: Nada mal.

Syaoran: uugh!

Sr Issei: Vamos, entren.

Una vez todos dentro

Sr Issei: Antes de despegar, una ultima cosa importante: tu nombre y ficha de personaje.

Syaoran: Cierto, ¿Cómo me llamare?

Sr Issei: Tu nombre será (Insertar redoble de tambores) Sakura Kinomoto :D

Syaoran: QUE QUE QUE!! BLASFEMIA!! BLASFEMIA TE DIGO!! AAAARRGHG! (Fye y Kurogane lo sujetan) AAAARRRRGGHGHG!!

Sr Issei: Cierra la puerta de golpe Si, buen viaje chicos.

/Prologo Endeth

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
Como ven, he decidido hacer uso de frases que, si conocen del mundo de los juegos online, o son usuarios frecuentes de comunidades diversas en internet, estaran muy familiarisados. Interlingo como algunos le llaman. Lo uso para hacer especial énfasis en algo, odiaría usar regionalismos, y siempre los evito, así que veo esto más conveniente. También tengo la costumbre de agregar frases en ingles aquí y haya, pues las personas que leían esta historia no tenían problema alguno con el.

En la medida de lo posible, señalare y explicare frases que podrían ser difíciles de entender por el lector general. Lo hare siempre al final del documento, para no arruinar mucho la continuidad de la historia poniendo continuas notas de autor. Aquí vamos:

-Omg Oh my god ----------- (Oh dios mio), con sus respectivas variantes para agregar enfasis: Zomg, Omfg, Zomfg.  
-WTF (what the fuck)------- traduccion segun la region en que estemos, pero basicamente es: Que/pero que (colocar tu insulto de preferencia aqui).  
-a.k.a (also known as)---- "tambien llamado/conocido como".  
-asdf-------------------------- relleno, es como puntos suspensivos, dices algo pero no dices nada, resulta algo dificil de explicar para quien no es internet-literal.  
-what------------------------- "Qué" en ingles, conocido por todos, sus variantes son: "Whut", "uat", "UUhhaaath", entre otras.

En cuanto a la primera frase, hice una referencia a los juegos ambientados en alguna guerra, las mundiales sobretodo, y los gritos programados normalmente escuchados.

Estas fueron frases mas "complejas"  
- F...ing nowhere---------- "de la nada", agrgando un cencurado insulto entre "de" y "la" °w°  
- Omg the pain/gore------ enfasis meramente, "oh dios mio el dolor/la agonia/el horror etc etc" ustedes elijan.

Esas son las frases básicas que usé, quizá la mayoría no necesite de este mini glosario.

Pues este es el prologo de mi historia, espero que haya conseguido atrapar su interés, y...bueno, eso ya me lo dirán en los reviews (si es que hay °w°).  
Pronto, las aventuras de nuestro héroe dentro de un nuevo escenario nunca pensado por él!  
Hasta la Próxima!


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevo mundo

Hola de nuevo lectores, por esta vez, pude traerles de forma rápida la siguiente parte de mi historia. Como apenas le estoy entendiendo a este sistema, los archivos no me quedan como desearía, de modo que sean más cómodos de leer; así que aplicare unos pequeños cambios de formato, veamos que tal resulta.  
Bueno, basta de charlas...oh! cierto, olvide algunas cosas legales!

Disclamer: TRC no es propiedad mía, es estrictamente propiedad de CLAMP; Guion original y personajes no me pertenecen.

Y antes que se me aburran, Capitulo 1, enjoy it!

* * *

**Las Dos Caras del Agente: Guardaespaldas a Domicilio  
_Capitulo 1: Nuevo mundo_**_  
_

_-Y entonces me levante de la pesadilla. Todo tranquilo en mi cuarto…y recuerdo que hay trabajo que hacer, el crimen no descansa, mejor me apuro._

_Fye y Kurogane discutían, pero eso delataba, curiosamente, su amistad; y uniéndome, trato de calmar las cosas._

_El día continúo como debería._

_Si…como desearía eso, pero en realidad, este es el sueño…Baaaaaaawwwwwwww!-_

(Mientras tanto, en el mundo real)

Fye: Vaya, el viaje en helicóptero fue incomodo, sobre todo por las turbulencias de Syaoran y eso… pero quien lo diría, ahora estamos en una limusina de la compañía camino a la nueva escuela de Saku…quiero decir, Syaoran.

Kurogane: Si, pero me preocupa el chico, ha estado casi literalmente comiéndose sus uñas por media hora.

Syaoran (insertar tic nervioso): No, no, n-no n-n-nervioso, es-estoy b-bien; si, bien bien, todo bien, si, todo saldrá bien, siii (se coloca en posición fetal). Todo bien, bien, bien, bien, bien…

Fye: Nah, estará bien, ¿No lo oyes?

Kurogane: Sabes, estoy seguro que si te hubiera tocado a ti, no te importaría en lo mas minimo.

Fye: Maayybeeeeee

_-Y así llegue a mi destino-_

(Insertar a Syaoran fuera de la limusina, con la entrada principal de la escuela enfrente)

Syaoran: Q-que grande…

_-Lo era, demasiado grande. No era capaz de ver claro los varios edificios del lugar. Había vegetación, bien tratada por cierto; era más bien un gran campus todo esto-_

Syaoran: no hay duda que es para ricos, memorice los planos de la escuela, pero ahora que la tengo en frente es…tan…intimidante.

Kurogane: Bueno mocoso, nos vemos. Suerte, ya sabes como contactarnos.

Fye: Algunas palabras de despedida?

Syaoran: Can I die now, plz? -- (traduccion rapida: puedo morir ahora?)

Fye: Yo tambien te extrañare Sakura T.T. Bueno nos vemos!

(Fye cierra la puerta rápidamente, y la limusina arranca al instante, dejando a un pobre, nervioso y encubierto Syaoran)

Syaoran: (Se coloca en frente de la puerta principal) Bien, esta puerta…  
_-Hell´s Gate-  
_..Es un punto importante, puedo tocar y comenzar… o puedo escapar ahora, iniciar una nueva vida en Europa, solo ocuparía cambiarme el nombre. SI, quizá deba meterme al mercado negro para ganar dinero e iniciar mi viaje, quizá ocupe muchos pasaportes, pero valdrá la pena, si, solo debo…

Persona: Disculpa…

Syaoran: (Insertar grito agudo) AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Persona: Oh, perdón. No quise asustarte.

Syaoran: Hehe, descuida, estoy bien (Syaoran, estado: 200 pulsos por minuto).

Persona: Segura?

Syaoran: (Tratando de controlar la respiración) Si, s-seguuuururaa (Pensando) Porque duele tanto usar el termino femenino (/Pensando).

_-Ahora que vi bien, la persona que me hablaba era una señorita algo joven, quizá personal del lugar-_

Señorita: Ah! Ya veo, tu debes ser la nueva alumna, cierto? Debes estar muy nerviosa por tu primer día (Insertar cálida sonrisa).

Syaoran: Si, dejémoslo en eso…

Señorita: Muy bien, pasa. Te acompañare con la directora, solo una cosita, me podrías decir tu nombre?

Syaoran: Mi nombre es Sy--! Quiero decir Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Señorita: Srta. Kinomoto, por aquí por favor.

_-Ya veo, el destino me odia…porque no me sorprende-_

Una vez en la oficina de dirección

Syaoran-sk: (Nota de Autor: de ahora en adelante, para referirme a Syaoran encubierto usare un "sk" en su nombre, lol): (Pensando) Casi 15 minutos de caminata para llegar, lol?(/Pensando)

Directora: Gracias, puede retirarse.

Señorita: Con su permiso.

(Se retira, cerrando la puerta)

Directora: Es seguro hablar aquí, usted es el agente, cierto?

Syaoran-sk: Syaoran, Agente de seguridad a personal en función, reportándose.

Directora: Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo para encubrirlo, no puedo crear una imagen de usted como hombre.

_-Uugh-_

Directora: Pero estoy agradecida, la vida de Lindell Lyris depende de usted, y ya ha llegado.

Syaoran-sk: No se preocupe, hare un buen trabajo. Estaré en sus misma clases, cierto?

Directora: Así es, además, le hemos colocado dentro del mismo club de actividades que ella.

Syaoran-sk: Se lo agradezco.

Directora: Solo le queda integrarse con las clases.

Syaoran-sk: Ah, si, eso…

Directora: No debe ser fácil, pero le ira bien. Ahora, la profesora Cleo lo llevara a su clase. (Llamando fuera de la habitación) Profesora Cleo, ya puede pasar.

_-La directora era mayor, y su aspecto la delataba, pero en cambio, la profesora Cleo era joven, 23 años quizá-_

Cleo: Mucho gusto Srta. Kinomoto, yo seré tu profesora, bueno, una de tus profesoras, espero que la pases bien aquí.

Syaoran-sk: G-Gracias, y mucho gusto.

Cleo: Bueno, vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer clase, y todavía tienes que presentarte con tu nuevo grupo.

_-Por alguna razón, durante el camino al nuevo salón, mis piernas se sintieron estúpidamente pesadas-_

(Enfrente de la puerta)

Cleo: Aquí es.

Syaoran-sk: (afirma con la cabeza)

Cleo: Bueno, entremos; y presentante, no estés nerviosa, aquí todas son amigables.

_-Primero entro la profesora-_

Cleo: Escuchen Clase, como sabrán, hoy llega una nueva alumna.

_-Dio el anuncio-_

Cleo: Quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida, ya puedes pasar.

_-Y luego, mi señal-_

(Syaoran, una vez enfrente del grupo)

_-Miradas, todas en mi…TODAS-_

(Estado de Syaoran: 250 pulsaciones por minuto)

_-Demasiado penetrantes, y el sonido de mi corazón, como si estuviera en mi garganta-_

Cleo: Adelante, preséntate.

Syaoran-sk: Eh…..yo….

_-Iba a explotar, no soportaba, no soportaba-_

Syaoran-sk: SN1P3Rz!!11111!!111oneone

_-Seh…eso hubiera hecho, sino hubiera sido que, antes de hablar, no viera a Lyris._

_No había duda, aquella chica encajaba con la de la foto, la única sin mirada penetrante, solo una calmada. Su cabello algo largo y ondulado, con un tono que a la luz luce violeta, muy pálido. Sus ojos azulados…eso me calmo y me recordó mi misión-_

Syaoran-sk: (intentando una sonrisa) Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, seré su nueva compañera, mucho gusto.

Cleo: Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento. Ve a ese de ahí.

Syaoran-sk:(Pensando) Vaya suerte, a un lado de la Srta. Lindell, no espera, no es precisamente afortunado…oh shit, me estoy poniendo nervioso de nuevo…………..espera, quizá mi conocimiento sobre mangas me ayude, seh, esta locura se parece a uno, si, si!  
Solo debo actuar como tal (Syaoran llega a su asiento y lo toma) Si, solo debo derrotar al señor de la oscuridad y a sus apóstoles del reino oscuro incrementando mis cosmos para…oh fuck! Manga equivocado….entonces… entonces…( /Pensando)

Lyris: Holas, mi nombre es Lyris Lindell, mucho gusto.

Syaoran-sk: (Se coloca una mano en la boca -- Insertar grito ahogado) A-Ah, si yo Sya- quiero decir, Igualmente, como sabrás, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, si, eso.

Lyris: (Risa ligera) eres algo extraña.

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) oh Shit! Esto es malo malo malo! (/Pensando)

Lyris: Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Syaoran-sk: (Insertar sonido de disco rayado en su cabeza) Si, lo mismo digo.

_-De esa manera, las clases de la mañana continuaron, preguntas ocasionales comunes vinieron hacia mi, nada grave que no pudiera manejar…-_

(Periodo de clases matutinas terminado)

Lyris: Bueno, debo dirigirme a mi club de actividades, nos vemos.

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) OK, eso fue algo especifico…un momento…club de actividades… ¡cierto! Debo ir con la directora para comenzar con ese club, NoAw! (/Pensando)

--Oficina de dirección--

Directora: Pues dejamos que nuestras alumnas manipulen totalmente sus clubs…y he oído que la asociación donde esta Lyris es la mas pequeña de todas, con solo 3 integrantes; ella es la vicepresidenta por cierto; pero tienen tanto status como el consejo estudiantil. Su popularidad es tal que estar en ese club te hará sobresalir bastante.

Syaoran-sk: … wait what? (Pensando) Se supone que estoy de incognito (/Pensando)

Directora: Bueno, por aquí.

_-Yep, todo iba en decadencia…mmhh, donde he escuchado eso antes-_

_**/Chapter 1 end**_

* * *

¿Que sera del pobre de Syaoran? ¿Que le espera dentro de esta escuela? Averiguenlo pronto!  
Vere si puedo subir el siguiente rapido, hasta entonces, nos vemos! :3


	3. Capitulo 2: Teh Trio

Hola de nuevo lectores, por fin puedo traerles el siguiente capitulo.  
Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente (Ya esta casi transcrito completamente, no deberia tomar mucho).  
En fin, me dejo de pequeños detalles y a lo que vienen, la Historia!  
Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**TeH Trio!**_

_-El caso es, aquí estoy enfrente del susodicho club popular-_

Syaoran-sk: 'Glup' ¿Estará bien? Unirme así nada más…

Directora: Recuerde la razón, con suerte ellas entenderán.

Syaoran-sk: De... acuerdo.

(La directora abre las puertas, no sin antes haber tocado y anunciado su entrada)

_-Y ahí, la oficina del club ante mí, era una sala algo reducida, pero sumamente elegante, y al fondo de aquella sala, desde mi derecha, estaba Lyris; a la izquierda, una chica mas bajita que Lyris, tenía cabello negro, tomado por dos colas por los costados; y finalmente, tras un escritorio, sentada en una silla con mas adornos de lo normal (incluso para este lugar) la muy probablemente presidenta; por su apariencia, ella era la mayor, su altura sería algo mayor a la de Lyris. Claro, yo en cuanto a altura superaba a las tres, pero no tan notoriamente… regresando con la presidenta, su cabello era rubio, suelto-_

Directora: Perdonen la interrupción, pero tengo una noticia de alta relevancia para su asociación.

_-La directora continuo hacia el fondo de la habitación, yo fui tras de ella-_

Chica-Rubia: Oh, no se preocupe, nos es grato que la directora nos visite directamente para algo como esto.

_-Lo dijo muy formalmente y a la vez tan natural…  
También note la mirada de Lyris en mí; saben, me alegra que me notara, incluso me saludo con una sonrisa… la cual la regrese lo "mejor" que pude… pero eso me tensa mas… -_

Directora: Por asuntos prominentes de la dirección de la institución, de acuerdo a la administración de asociaciones estudiantiles, se ha decidido agregar una nueva integrante a su respectiva asociación.

Chica-Pelonegro: ¿Una nueva integrante?

Lyris: acaso…

Directora: Si, ella será su nueva integrante, Sakura Kinomoto.

Chica-Rubia: Ya veo.

Lyris: Buenas noticias.

Chica Pelonegro: Nuestro Club siempre le vendrá bien alguien nuevo.

Directora: Bueno, las dejo, trátenla bien, Adiós!  
(Se retira)

-'Glup'-

Syaoran-sk: Eeeeh…ah, m-mucho gus….

: Eso fue raro!

Chica-Rubia: Sin duda, agregando a alguien así nada mas, aquí algo anda muy sospechoso.

Lyris: Oigan, Oigan; van hacer sentir mal a alguien.

Chica-Rubia: Whatever', en fin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Syaoran-sk: Aaah… S-Sakura Kinomoto, m-mucho gusto.

Chica-Pnegro: Mmmmh, luce muy normal.

Chica-Rubia: En verdad, ¿como es que te pusieron aquí?

Lyris: Oigan! 'sigh' Al menos preséntese como se debe. Como ya saben, mi nombre es Lyris Lindell, Vicepresidenta.

Chica-Rubia: Esta bien, mi nombre es Dameal, presidenta de la asociación.

Chica Pnegro: El mío es Kaia, soy la menor.

Lyris: Si, ¿Habías notado que Kaia esta en primer grado, yo en segundo y Dameal en tercero?

_-… Todo indica ser que Lyris será mi única luz, de nuevo. Pero, entiendo a esas dos, es como si el señor Issei nos asignara a alguien nuevo totalmente random'… bueno, en realidad no me importaría mucho, ni a Fye… solo a Kurogane-_

Dameal: Pues oficialmente eres miembro, pero que podrías hacer?

Lyris: mmmmhh

Kaia: ¿Qué tal sirvienta?

Syaoran-sk: eh?

Lyris: Kaia!

Dameal: Quizá sea Buena idea.

Lyris: Dameal!

Dameal: que?

Kaia: Lyris, Lyris, eres demasiado suave, y eres la vicepresidenta.

Lyris: Pero…

Dameal: Tiene razón, además, tenemos que ver si realmente es capaz de estar aquí.

Lyris: mmmmh…

_-T.T Lyris…estoy…conmovido …suficiente, debo actuar como tal-_

Syaoran-sk: Descuida, por mi no hay problema.

Lyris: eh?

Syaoran-sk: Esta bien, en serio.

Dameal: Mmh, buena disposición, eso ya es un punto a tu favor.

Kaia: ¿Pero será igual a la hora de actuar?

Dameal: Pues veamos, Chica Nueva, siéntate ahí.

Syaoran-sk: O-Ok.

-Me mando a una silla en el cuarto, y en cuanto me senté…Dameal se coloco enfrente de mí-

Syaoran-sk: 'glup'

Dameal: Mmh, definitivamente muy normal.

_-Ella seguía inspeccionándome, el que no notara nada "raro" me tranquilizaba, pero no dejaba de ser riesgoso-_

Dameal: Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, al menos eres linda.

Syaoran-sk: ……………………….  
_-…I'M BLEEDING INSIDE….-'_

Lyris: Verdad?

Syaoran-sk: ……………..  
_-Se que lo dice con buenas intensiones pero…I'M DIYING SLOWLY FROM THE 1NS1D3!'-_

Kaia: He-he, te pusiste nerviosa verdad?

(Insertar a Syaoran, cara hacia el suelo, ligeros temblores…algo como…emm zombie?...seh, eso)

Syaoran-sk: no…soy….l-lin…

Lyris: Parece que es tímida

Dameal: Tímida eh?, lindo

_-UUGH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!'-_

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) Please, STOP (/pensando)

Kaia: entonces, ¿Qué hará?

Dameal: Le daré algo fácil, se encargara del mobiliario!

Lyris: No crees que sea un poco…

Kaia: Suena bien!

Lyris: 'sigh' Bueno, una cosa; como eres una miembro todas aquí se llaman por su primer nombre, ¿esta bien, Sakura?

Syaoran-sk: De, acuerdo.

Dameal: Ahora que todo esta arreglado, empieza moviendo estos papeles.

Syaoran-sk: … ok.

Lyris: Pero son los reportes de todo un mes, deben pesar mas de 25 kilos, y será muchas vueltas y…

(Syaoran los levanta con una mano)

Syaoran-sk: ¿A dónde los llevo?

(Insertar 10 segundos de silencio)

Lyris: eeeeh?

Dameal: Que?

Kaia: Wow…

_-Wait a sec…oh shit, creo que esto podría evidenciar el hecho que soy un sujeto mayor que ha pasado por rigurosos trabajos y entrenamientos…seh, esto trae viejos recuerdo recuerdos…_

_(Flashback)_

Sr Issei: Buen día, es bueno verlos a tiempo.

Fye: y que es la tarea de hoy?

Kurogane: Mas vale que sea importante, ayer el trabajo fue inmenso y sin sentido.

Sr Issei: Lo es!

Syaoran: Sera mejor que empecemos.

Sr Issei: Ese es el espíritu! FYe, ve al piso 12; Kurogane, piso 5!

En Univoz: Señor! (Se retiran).

Sr Issei: Syaoran, tu sube eso.

Syaoran: ¿Esa maquinaria?... ¿Yo solo?

Sr Issei: Yep

Syaoran: Pero son 250 Kg.

Sr Issei: Yep

Syaoran: ¿Y sin ayuda? Pero, no creo que pueda…

Sr Issei: Tonterías, llévalo al ultimo piso :D

Syaoran: Pero son 72 pisos! 72! Y estamos en la planta baja!

Sr Issei: Uy, te sugiero que empieces ya.

Syaoran: uugh!

Sr Issei: ah cierto, el elevador solo soporta 110 Kg, así que usa las escaleras.

Syaoran: uuugh!

(Unos instantes después)

Syaoran: Solo… 43… pisos… mas… solo… 573 escalones mas…. Solo….

(Otros instantes después)

Syaoran: El dolor esta en mi mente, el dolor esta en mi mente, el dolor esta en mi mente, el dolor esta…

(Una vez labores terminadas)

Kurogane: AAAaargh! My head!

Fye: My legs hurt!

Syaoran: I don't feel my arms!!

_(/Flashback)_

Seeeh, good times, good times'… Hasta que tuve que usar falda. Ah cierto, justo ahora…-

Syaoran-sk: Esto… puedo explicarlo, yo…

Kaia: Que fuerte!

Dameal: vaya….

Lyris: Sakura, eres sorprendente.

Syaoran-sk: L-Lo soy?

Dameal: Algo me dice que será más útil de lo pensado.

Syaoran-sk: (risa nerviosa) Es bueno oírlo…

-Pues mientras sean cosas como esta, supongo que no hay problema-

Kaia: Hey, hey, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Syaoran-sk: eh?

-Así conocí a aquel trió, diría que, de algún modo, salió bien-

**/Chapert 2 end**

* * *

Wee! Con esto se pude decir que termino de introducir al cast principal, y ya se pueden ir imagiando lo que le espera al pobre de Syaoran :3  
Ahora, para aquellos que lo necesiten.

El Miniglosario:

-I'M BLEEDING INSIDE ------------------------- "Estoy sangrando por dentro", dicho de una forma tosca y no tan gramaticamente correcto.  
-I'M DIYING SLOWLY FROM THE 1NS1D3!--- "Estoy muriendo desde/por dentro" Mismo situacion de arriba.  
-UUGH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!------------------- "Duele mucho" con palabras de mas para dar mas enfasis.  
-Whatever ---------------------------------------- "Lo que sea" Quiza ya haigan escuchado esta frase antes.  
-Good times--------------------------------------- "Buenos tiempos" Nada complicado aqui, pero por si las dudas.

Ahora, no se si prefieran (para quien lo necesite) que coloque estas cosas como nota aun lado de la linea, elegi este formato para mantener contunio el guion, pero si se les hace mas comodo tener la nota rapidamente, pues cambio este formato de miniglosario ;D

Okas, nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo 3: Oh! vida estudiantil

_"Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente (Ya esta casi transcrito completamente, no deberia tomar mucho)"_

Estas fueron mis ultimas palabras, y en aquel entonces eran ciertas, pero creanme, jamas pense que la Universidad me fuera a absorver de una manera tan inmensa.  
Savia que se aproximaba una semana llena de trabajos y examenes, pero nunca creia que llegaria tan pronto y se quedaria por casi dos meses esa linda semanita.  
Para cerrar con broche de ora mi computador me esta fallando, pero por fin me las ingenie para trarles esto. Si agregara mas solo serian excusas, asi que solo me queda darles un calido saludo, sobre todo a aquellos que quiza hayan esperado por esto, y pues aqui esta, la historia!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**_Oh vida estudiantil!_**

_-Llego el periodo de las clases tardías…y así como llego, se fue-_

(Fin de periodo de clases)

Syaoran-sk: ufff, la escuela cansa mas de lo que recordaba.

_-Ahí fue cuando…-_

Syaoran-sk: Kgh…….parece que la naturaleza me llama.

(Pasillo que lleva al baño)

Syaoran-sk: Menos mal que memorice los planos del lugar, es extremadamente fácil perderse aquí. Ufff, al fin llegue, seh……………….. wait a sec.

_-Note que no había cierto letrerito en el baño que denotara "caballeros", luego recordé un simple pero importante detalle, que esto es una escuela de señoritas… por lo que…. –_

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) Shit, esto no es bueno. Quizá sea capaz de soportar un poco mas (/Pensando).

(Se voltea, listo para retirarse)

Syaoran-sk: ……No (Pensando) Esto será algo cotidiano, si se me ve evadiendo los baños se me levantaran sospechas (/Pensando).

Syaoran-sk: Vamos Syaoran, eres una chica ahora, actúa como chica (Se voltea y dirige al baño, "imitando" el comportamiento femenino) Lalalalalaaalala Soy normal, normal, normal, muy normal lalala

(Salen 2 señoritas del baño, Syaoran para en seco)

Syaoran-sk: Normalnormalnormalnormalnormalnormalnormalnormal………'sigh' bueno, (Se retira) El amargo sabor de la derrota……Oh cierto, mi cuarto!  
nadie cerca, nadie cerca…. Bien, a correr!

_-Estaba algo retirado el edificio de los dormitorios, pero la necesidad me dio la fuerza necesaria, si, supongo que se puede decir eso-_

(Edificio de dormitorios, enfrente de su cuarto)

Syaoran-sk: ¡Llave! ¡Llave! (Desesperadamente quita el seguro).

Syaoran-sk: Puerta ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete! (Desesperadamente la Abre)

Syaoran-sk: Bañaaaaaaaaargh! WTF!

_-El cuarto, el cual supuestamente fue diseñado y decorado por el mismo señor Issei, tenia una decoración demasiado… extravagante, incluso la cama tenia cortinas! Pero lo peor, el cuarto era tan… tan… femenino-_

Syaoran-sk: Arrgh, luego veo esto, BaÑO! (Cierra la puerta con seguro y se dirige al baño).

(Unos instantes después)

Syaoran-sk: Uuffffff, descanso mi alma, ahora.

_-Seguí las indicaciones. En un tocador, con un espejo algo amplio, en su segundo cajón de la derecha, se hallaba una caja; dentro de ella, varias llaves deformas irregulares, casi cilíndricas. A un lado, algo que puede pasar por un celular, con una amplia pantalla y de pocos botones… lo tome-_

Syaoran-sk: (Oprime uno de los botones) Aquí Agente Syaoran, ubicación dormitorios, todo bien de momento.

(En la pantalla aparecen el Señor Issei y Kurogane)

Sr Issei: Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, le gusta lo que hice de su cuarto?

Syaoran-sk: ………………

Sr Issei: ¿Sin palabras?

Syaoran-sk: Ninguna que no ponga en riesgo mi trabajo.

Sr Issei: mmmmmhh.

Kurogona: Parece que te las estas arreglando.

Syaoran: 'sigh' Apenas…

Kurogane: Bien, solo una cosa, el llavero ese sirve para abrir los compartimientos de tu closet, tengo entendido que hay una considerable variedad, y quizá requieras comunicarte para instrucciones. Ah! Cierto, usa la primera llave para acceder a todos los compartimientos especiales, los cuales están ocultos dentro del mismo closet.

Syaoran-sk: Menos mal.

Kurogane: y…en el cajón de arriba, de donde estaba este comunicador, hay una pistola semiautomática de clip de 16 cargas de 0.32 serie MCK II con supresor.

Syaoran-sk: …. Esperen! Tenían un arma así nada mas al alcance de cualquiera! ¡Cualquiera Que se metiera aquí antes!

Sr Issei: Yep, y te sugiero que la ocultes bien de ahora en adelante.

Syaoran-sk: 'Sigh' Bueno, fin del reporte, iré a un patrullaje nocturno ya que no haiga actividad.

Sr Issei: y por cierto, amenos que quieras estar todo el día con uniforme, te sugiero que te cambies, en su closet he colocado varios sets de ropa :3  
Que pase buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto.

(Transmisión terminada)  
Syaoran-sk: … The need of shedding blood, the immense urge of killing, the wish of staining those hands on the so innocent and naive victim's blood, the…!!''

(Unos minutos de desahogo emocional mas tarde)

_-Después de mi monologo, decidí ir y verificar el closet. Y déjenme aclarar, no me interesaba la ropa, sino verificar las dichosas herramientas, pero lo que vi no era fácil de ignorar…-_

Syaoran-sk: Dios… se que el Sr Issei es un poco extraño a veces, yo lo respeto mucho…pero, esto es…

_-La ropa que había ahí era muy variada, desde prendas normales, hasta de lo más extravagante, casi vestidos para cosplay.  
Por que demonios el Sr. Issei tendría todo esto… quizá, sea mejor no saber-_

Syaoran-sk: Veamos, cual de estos será el mas normal… mmh (Pensando) Oh la ironía, nada de esto es normal para mi T.T (/Pensando).

_-Hasta que vi uno algo decente, era muy sencillo, una blusa mangas cortas blancas y una falda larga azulada, ambas piezas de las misma tela. (Nota de Autor: Inspirado en la falda que usa Akiha –Tsukihime- como ropa normal, de estilo muy similar…esto meramente como referencia)-_

Syaoran-sk: Ahora…como demonios se pone esto?...... I just Hate THIS!''

_-Intente ponérmela, pero…-_

(Insertar Syaoran con prendas al revés)  
Syaoran: No  
(Insertar Syaoran con falda en la cabeza)  
Syaoran: NO  
(Insertar Syaoran con blusa en piernas y falda como capa)  
Syaoran: ¡NO!  
(Insertar Syaoran vestido de Elvis)  
Syaoran: ¡Perfecto!.... wait whut!! Aaaarrgghh.

(12 intentos después)

Syaoran: lo de arriba listo, solo ocupo acomodarme esta maldita falda y…

(Tocan la puerta)  
Syaoran: Oh! Shi--- Q-quiero decir, (alza la voz) un ¡momento!

_-De alguna forma, logre terminar inesperadamente rápido-_

Syaoran-sk: (Se afina la garganta) Perdón por la espera (Abre la puerta).

Trio: Buenas.

Syaoran-sk: (Da un pasa hacia atrás) Waaaaa! Pero…

-Eran nada más y nada menos que Lyris, Kaia y Dameal-

Lyris: Hehe! ¿Te sorprendimos? O acaso, ya te ibas a dormir?

(Interlude

Kurogane: ¡Esperen un momento!

Fye: Pero (con palomitas) quiero ver esta escena ;O;

Kurogane: ¡Luego! Pero díganme, ¡¿Cómo diablos, a partir de esas prendas, salió como Elvis?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Fye: mmmh, Syaoran se ve genial en lo que sea.

Kurogane: ¡¿Como?! I mean, WTF. Solo le falto que el pelo de saliera igual!

Fye: :3

Kurogane: ……………..

Fye: :3

Kurogane: ………………

Fye: ¿A que no puedes bailar como Elvis?

Kurogane: Bullshit! Sr Issei, música!

/Interlude)

_-Una vez que asimile la situación, pude contestar mejor-_

Syaoran-sk: No, de hecho no hacia nada en particular.

Lyris: Que bueno.

Kaia: (Entra rápidamente a la habitación) Wow, que lindo cuarto.

Dameal: Kaia! No seas tan infor-… eeeh, es cierto (se mete)

Lyris: mmmmmmmhh (observando a las otras).

Syaoran-sk: No hay problema, pasa.

Dameal: Tengo que admitirlo, tienes buen gusto.

Lyris: y buena habilidad para decorar.

Syaoran-sk: D-De ninguna manera, yo no hice esto, ni siquiera fui yo quien eligió las piezas.

Lyris: No tienes porque ser modesta.

Syaoran-sk: Pero…

Dameal: oh cierto. Casi lo olvido, venimos para ver como estabas.

Syaoran: eh? (pensando)Eh? (/pensando).

Kaia: Tú sabes, por la nueva escuela, nuevo ambiente, lejos de casa.

Dameal: Luces como si fueras a caer en la típica "Enfermedad hogareña", así que venimos a checar.

Kaisa: si, si!

Syaoran-sk: (Conmovido) Chicas, ustedes… (Pensando) T.T las juzgué mal, son buenas niñas depues de todo (/pensando).

Kaia: Si no, como serás una buena sirvienta.

Dameal: Y la reputación del club!

Kaia: y necesito que muevas unas cosas.

Syaoran-sk: ………. (Pensando) Y lo dicen tan descaradamente enfrente de mi, 'sigh' bueno, al menos me toman en cuenta para algo (/pensando).

Lyris: Oigan, porque no hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida para Sakura.

Dameal: Si! El ambiente aquí es perfecto.

Kaia: yay! Una pijamada.

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) FUCK NO! Dormir, ellas, eso es EXXXTREMO, riesgoso, etc. (/pensando) P-P-P-Pero, pero.

Lyris: Pasa algo?

Syaoran-sk: es que, yo, aun no termino de… y, veras…

Lyris: No se puede?

_-Ugh!, no pongas esa cara, es mas difícil decir que No-_

Syaoran-sk: 'sigh' Perdón, aun tengo unas cosas que arreglar.

Kaia: 'sigh' Bueno, igual tengo un examen temprano mañana.

Dameal: Que sea para otra ocasión entonces.

Lyris: Supongo que mejor nos retiramos.

-Uuuffffffff-

(Ya estando el trió en la salida)

Lyris: Cierto! ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Syaoran-sk: No, gracias, todo esta bien, que pasen buenas noches, adiós!

_-Una vez todo tranquilo-_

Syaoran-sk: Perdonen, se que tiene buenas intenciones….o al menos Lyris las tiene….pero simplemente no puedo. Auuu, esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé; yo, solo, quiero, doormiiir!

-Ese fue mi primer día en los Aposentos de la Agonía; dormí con la esperanza de que todo se pusiera mejor, pero….-

**Capitulo 3- Fin!**

**

* * *

**Antes que nada, glosario!  
No detecte una frase nueva que no haya aclarado antes, salvo esto:  
"The need of shedding blood, the immense urge of killing, the wish of staining those hands on the so innocent and naive victim's blood, the…!!"  
Es una larga frase, su significado no es importante, solo quise denotar un balbuceo hecho con algo de clase, aqui esta su traduccion literal:  
"La necesidad de derramar sangre, el inmenso urjo de matar, el deseo de manchas estas manos en la sangre de la tan ingenua e inocente victima, el..." seh, lindo monologo Syaoran.

Y solo por si acaso:  
I just Hate THIS------"Simplemente odio esto" no literal, pero se puede pasar como esta frase.

Como veran, la historia al fin parece estar definiendo un mejor argumento, que cosas sucederan despues, averingüenlo pronto!


	5. Capitulo 4: Operación Cocina

Esto fue rapido no ;D  
Como intento de compezacion intente subir de golpe todo lo posible, hice el 3 un poco mas largo de lo planeado, el cuarto pues es quiza el mas corto hasta el momento, pero tambien subiere en el quinto en con este paquete. Así es, tres episodios de golpe. bueno, sigan disfrutando!

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Operación cocina**

Syaoran-sk: ¡Oh Demonios! Tengo que apurarme.

_-Tenía que ir al comedor de la institución a las 7:30 AM, me levante a las 6, pero nunca imagine que alistarme me tomaría una eternidad-_

Syaoran-sk: Estúpido uniforme! Estúpido moño! Aaargh

_-Tenía, además de cambiarme, que verificar que todos mis artefactos estuvieran en orden-_

Syaoran-sk: ¡Listo!

-Hora: 7:25 Am-

Syaoran-sk: Shit!

(Sale corriendo, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera)

_-Una vez llegué al comedor…-_

Syaoran-sk: oh cierto, nuestra asociación tiene una mesa regular, donde estaba, a ver…

_-El lugar era bastante grande, y parecía más un restaurante 5 estrellas que un comedor escolar; aquí servían desayuno, comida y cena a todo el alumnado…si, era todo un lujo-_

Syaoran-sk: oh, ahí están…¿eh?

(Las tres voltean a Syaoran)

(Insertar brillo prominente del trió)  
Dameal: Buenos días, Sakura.

Kaia: Espero que haya dormido bien.

Lyris: Ven, el desayuno se servirá en un instante.

_-Pero, ¿Por qué todo este teatrito?........un momento, todas están mirando y…oh, ahora entiendo, es por mera reputación todo esto, vaya cosa-_

Syaoran-sk: Buenos días (Se sienta)

Dameal: tienes que ser más puntual.

Syaoran-sk: entendido.

Dameal: Y necesitas hablar y sentarte con mas gracia, todas están mirando.

Syaoran-sk: Kgh!

Lyris: Por cierto, cambiando el tema, ¿supieron que hoy la clase de cocina será con los tres grados combinados? Primero los grados A, luego los B y así sucesivamente-

Dameal: Ah cierto, planean dividir por niveles la clase y estarán probando.

Kaia: Que suerte, todas somos A, y además, cocina es la siguiente clase.

Syaoran: Una clase con todas juntas eh? (Pensando) No le veo nada malo a eso (/Pensando).

Lyris: Hay que juntarnos en clase!

_-En cosa de 30 minutos la clase iniciaría… cocina, no se me da mal, si, no habrá ningún problema-_

(Una vez en clase)  
(Insertar a todo mundo con un Delantal)

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) Podría se peor… (/Pensando)

Dameal: Sakura, eres buena cocinando?

Syaoran-sk: Segur… quiero decir, algo.

Lyris: ¿Podrías entonces picar la cebolla? Soy algo sensible a ella.

Syaoran-sk: No hay problema, déjamelo a mí. (Toma el cuchillo)

Kaia: No esta mal, sabes sostenerlo bien.

Syaoran-sk: ……

_-Me quede mirando la cebolla con cuchillo en mano. 32 cortes harán suficiente si son dados en tiempo y forma correcta, solo tomara 2 segundos, y sus químicos no lograran afectarme, debo comenzar……-_

Syaoran-sk: ………. ¿ah?

(Las tres miraban a Syaoran, quien tomaba el cuchillo de una forma demasiado "Pro", con una pose perfecta para cortar)

_-Shit, creo que mostrar tal maestría sería estúpido, 'sigh'…ok…-_

(Se pone en una posición torpe)

Syaoran-sk: (Risa nerviosa) espero hacerlo bien (comienza a cortar lenta y torpemente la cebolla)

-Genial, la cebolla me esta haciendo lagrimear-

Dameal: Trata de hacerlo mas rápido.

_-Mmmmh, no puedo ver muy bien, y mis manos están llenas de estos químicos, damm-_

(Syaoran se corta un dedo)

Syaoran-sk: …………………………

_-Auch…el hacer este movimiento torpe sin ver no es bueno-_

(Se talla los ojos)

_-Wait a sec…mis manos con químicos, en mis ojos…OJOS-_

(Casi literalmente, sale humo de sus ojos)

Syaoran-sk: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhh OMG TEH PAIN!''

Lyris: ¿Qué pasa? (Ve a Syaoran lagrimeando y con el dedo herido) Ooh…aahh, emm, solo cálmate, si?

Syaoran-sk: (Trata de soportar)AuAu AuAu AuAu AuAu

_-It Hurts So Muchz-_''

Dameal: Déjame ver eso… (Toma la mano de Syaoran)

Syaoran-sk: Au!

Dameal: 'sigh' Tanto alboroto por esto, creí que serias mas madura que Kaia.

Kaia: He-he…¡hey!

Syaoran-sk: ¡Pero Arde!  
-_It REally does_-''

Dameal: Déjame lavarte ese dedo.

-_I DONT FUCKING CARE ABOUT MY FINGERS, THIS SHIT BURNZ_-''

Syaoran-sk: MMMmmmMHh….Au…..Au….Au…Au

Lyris: (Cara de preocupación) Te duele mucho?

_-En algún lugar de mi mente, donde el dolor no penetraba, pensé… ¿Cómo luciría, al intentar suprimir tal ardor, lloriqueando y bajo la presión de mi encubierta?...........gracias a los cielos que nadie estaba grabando esto.  
Si algo que espero y olvide.  
Ah cierto, lo olvidaba:  
AAAAAAHRRG! THE AGONY IZ EATING MY MIND!!''_-

Dameal: 'sigh' En verdad, aun eres una niña, llorando así por esto, pareciera que es la primera vez que te cortas.

Syaoran-sk: Aug-Au! Mmmmh-! (Voz quebrada)

_-Esto esta durando demasiado, pero QUE demonios son estas cebollas…y antes que lo olvide, traducción de lo que alcanzo a salar de mi garganta:  
AAAAAAaaaAARGH DHAT SH1T doEsnt STOP!!''-_

Kaia: Quizá no sea precisamente su dedo…

Lyris: Oh, ya entiendo, quizá Sakura sea sensible a la sangre!

Dameal: Ya veo, así que solo esta asustada….pero no deja de ser niñería.

_-¿Acaso, esta es el aroma de una salida?-_

Syaoran-sk: S-sssi, E-eso! C-creo q-que ya puedo yo so-sola d-de aquí en a-a-adelante, s-solo d-debo i-ir a lavarme.

Kaia: Que cambio, sin lloriqueos.

-Suprime el dolor, Suprime el dolor, Suprime el dolor, Suprime… -

Lyris: No quieres que te acompañe?

Syaoran-sk: N-n-no G-gra-gracias.

Dameal: Sera mejor que te apures, y deja de hacerte la fuerte, tu voz te delata. Si quieres llorar, solo llora.

_-¡¿Cómo que me estoy reteniendo?! Ni loco dejo de lagrimear. De hecho, si mis glándulas lagrimales no estuvieran trabajando ya hubiera PERDIDO la vista-_

Syaoran-sk: M-me r-retiro (Sale corriendo)

(Una vez en el baño)

Syaoran-sk: (En frente del lavabo, echándose agua) FOR THE ALL MIGHTY GOD''…arrgg!

(Comienza a golpear el lavabo con puños…y cabeza)

_-……….Supongo que lo resistí por mucho tiempo, en fin, me siento mejor-_

Syaoran-sk: ufff…wow, ni una marca en los ojos, y mi vista esta bien, y…. OMG! Logre entrar al baño público.

_-No había nadie, cosa estúpida que no me haya dado cuenta antes, después de gritar tanto.  
Pero igual estaba aquí; aunque el precio fue excesivo, mientras exista ganancia, puedo estar ALGO conforme-_

Syaoran-sk: Bueno, será mejor que regrese (Se seca la cara)

(Pasillo, fuera de los baños)

_-Ni una sola alama alrededor, salvo la mía y…una mas. La hubiera ignorado, de no ser que aquella silueta no tuviera cierta peculiaridad: la silueta, no era una femenina-_

(Insertar, por ves primera en toda la historia, mirada sería, clásica de Syaoran)

_-Me acerque cuidadosamente, aquella persona aun no notaba mi presencia-_

¿???: ……

_-Debía tener una mejor imagen, después de todo, aquí también hay algunos trabajadores masculinos. Ya conocía cuales eran.  
A medida que me acercaba, confirmaba mi sospecha… aquel sujeto era ajeno a este lugar.  
Aun sin notarme, decidí alzarle la voz-_

Syaoran-sk: ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

_-Lo dije en tono normal y natural, el sujeto volteo abruptamente-_

¿???: ¿Pero que…? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) Así que conoces de horarios sin siquiera pertenecer aquí (/Pensando) Eso es grosero, desviar mi pregunta con otra.

_-Metí mas presión, aquí tenía a un potencial sospechoso-_

¿???: mmmmhh… si estas aquí…¿Eres de segundo?

Syaoran-sk: … Si

_-Decide ver a lo que quería llegar aquel sujeto-_

¿???: (Muestra una cara de satisfacción) Supongo que era obvio, aunque me temo, señorita, que no puedo permitir que regrese.

Syaoran-sk: ¿Por qué?

¿???: Sería problemático si dejo a alguien que sepa de mi presencia. Tu misma lo notaste, ¿cierto? No me miras como alguien precisamente "bueno". Y buena observación.

_-……..Ha! te tengo donde te quería, solo quedan los últimos detalles-_

Syaoran-sk: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¿Acaso buscas a alguien?

¿???: (Se acerca considerablemente) Mas bien busco "tomar" a alguien (toma violentamente el brazo de Syaoran), Sabes, lo pensé bien, quizá seas útil, y si coperas puede que no te lastime, así que responde (Aprieta el agarre) ¿Conoces a Lyris Lindell?

Syaoran-sk: …..

_-Me pregunto, ¿Habré soltado una sonrisa?  
Lo tenía. Lo siento por él, escogía a la Peor persona posible-_

Syaoran-sk: Parece que ambos tuvimos un mal día.

¿???: ¿Ah?

(Insertar patada instantánea HAx de Syaoran en la cien del sujeto a alta velocidad)

¿???: Bleeergh Im ded x.X 'Mandado a volar'

_-…………..wow! Se sintió Genial! Bajo tanta presión, esto se sintió asombroso, quizá se me paso la mano (…o el pie) con eso, pero quiero mas, si mas! Mas!-_

Syaoran-sk: (Se da una bofetada) Damm, esto acabara con mi salud mental, será mejor que reporten esto para que se lo lleven.

-Saque mi comunicador, reporte, y en unos instantes se llevaron el cuerpo…oh cierto, debía regresar a clase.  
Al parecer esta fue mi primer labor como guardián-

_**Capitulo 4 - fin**_

* * *

Miniglosario:

En esta ocacion, la mayoria de las fraces fueron los gritos agonicos de Syaoran, me parece que algunas ya las he colocado, pero como hice aberraciones a la hora de escribirlas, aqui les van su significado:

OMG TEH PAIN!---------------- "Oh Dios Mio el dolor" con su respectivo enfasis.  
_It Hurts So Muchz--------------"Duele tanto" si, tan simple como eso.  
__It REally does--------------------Aunque depende mucho de contexto, su traduccion comodin es "En verdad lo hace", dentro de lo que dijo Syaron se puede traducir asi o "En verdad quema".  
__I DONT FUCKING CARE ABOUT MY FINGERS, THIS SHIT BURNZ-------"Me importan un $$%% mis dedos, esta mi$#$ quema", agreguen su insulto de preferencia.  
__THE AGONY IZ EATING MY MIND--------------------------------------------"La agonia se esta comiendo a mi mente"  
__DHAT SH1T doEsnt STOP-----------------------------------------------------"Esa __mi$#$ no se detiene", dicho con un toque de la infame jerga l337.  
_

FOR THE ALL MIGHTY GOD---------------------------------------------------"Por dios todo poderoso", se puede intercambiar el orden.

Y la clase de ing---! quiero decir, aqui acaba el glosario, repito lo del formato, posicion, preferencia, ustedes, etc.

Bueno, normalmente daria un comentario sobre el final del capitulo y eso, pero como ya saben que ya esta el quinto, pues solo les dire que le den click a siguiente ;D.


	6. Capitulo 5: Golpe Bajo

Y aqui tienen, el ultimo del paquete.  
Me gustaria quedar en publicar los siguientes capitulos en cierto tiempo determinado, pero como aprendi mi leccion, decidire no comprometerme, no se que se me pueda presentar, pero intentare retomar mi plan original y publir con cierta regularidad, lo ideal seria 1 capitulo por semana, con un margen de hasta 2 suponiendo que algo se presente, en fin, almenos les aseguro que la espera no sera tan larga ahora. Disfruten de este capitulo y nos veremos pronto!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_**Golpe bajo**_

(Interlude

En las oficinas principales, 2 horas pasada la disposición de aquel hombre derribado por Syaoran, había tres siluetas, reunidas.

Kurogane: Hey güero, ¿tienes un 7?

Fye: Maaaybe.

Sr Issei: Por cierto, el análisis término, y los datos son muy interesantes.

Kurogane: No tanto como el saber que planea el güero.

Fye: Señor, su turno.

Sr Issei: El nombre del sujeto es Yuki…era todo un profesional.

Kurogane: mmh? Creí que de momento solo amateurs sin talento serian las mayores preocupaciones.

Fye: Así que aquellos van en serio desde ya, eh?

Sr Issei: Viendo bien las cosas, obviamente enviaran a mejores. Nuestro chico requerirá de más apoyo.

Kurogane: ¿Y que planea?

Sr Issei: Ya veras, ya veras. Todo esta bien planeado.

Kurogane:…. ¿ok?

Fye: Por cierto, creo que gane. Flor imperial :3

Kurogane: Ya van 13 veces!!!

Sr Issei: Que suerte.

Fye: No tiene que ver con suerte, habilidad :3

Kurogane: Habilidad my ass! Haces trampa!

/Interlude)

_-Ya era algo tarde, el día estaba en tono anaranjado, y Lyris ignoraba que hubo alguien que intento tomarla apenas hace unas horas-_

Lyris: ¿Sakura?

Syaoran-sk: ¡¿Eh?! A… ¿Pasa algo?

Lyris: Nada, esque lucias algo distraída, mirando por la ventana y eso… ¿En que pensabas?

Syaoran-sk: Ah, pues…

_-Estábamos en la sala del club, Lyris cerca de mí y Dameal en su silla-_

Lyris: Acaso, ¿En casa?

Syaoran-sk: ooh, si. Se puede decir.

_-En casa, eh? Me pregunto que cara habré puesto para que pensara en eso…-_

Dameal: (Brillo en sus ojos) Que despistada Sakura, tu "Se puede decir" lo dice todo, no estas pensando precisamente en casa, sino en "alguien" que quedo en casa. (Sonrisa sugerente)

_-Mmmh, pues "algunos" es mas correcto. Mentiría si digo que no los extraño, de hecho en verdad los extraño pero……. Wait a minute, ese tono sugerente, OH con que se refiere a alguien en ESE sentido. ¿Eso…será…malo?-_

Syaoran-sk: Pues yo…

Lyris: (Brillo en sus ojos) Waaa, así que Sakura tiene a alguien especial.

Syaoran-sk: ¡¿Ah?! P-pues yo…

Dameal: Huhuhu, ¿Nerviosa? Eso solo lo confirma.

_-Aunque de alguna manera cierto, no era en el sentido que creían, por lo que podía hasta cierto punto mantener la calma. La reacción de Lyris era lo que me impresionaba, con su sonrisa y ese extraño rubor en sus mejillas-_

Lyris: (Aun con ese brillo) Hey, hey, ¿Y como es? Ese alguien.

Syaoran: eeehh…

Dameal: Buena pregunta, yo también quiero saber.

_-HEY, como llegamos a esto, el tema paso de uno que no me importaba llevar a uno bastante, digamos, molesto-_

Syaoran-sk: Pues, pues, pues (mirando a todos lados)

Lyris: ¿Es alto? ¿Es bajo? ¿Es de tu edad? ¿Es mayo? ¿Qué tan guapo es? (Mayor brillo)

Dameal: ¿Es alguien inteligente?

Lyris: ¿Es gentil?

Dameal: ¿Es dulce?

Syaoran-sk: a…..a-a-aaaa.

_-HALP! Necesito de un…-_

(Insertar eco de alguien corriendo)  
(Kaia entra de golpe al salón)

Kaia: NOTICIAS!

_-¿Milagro? T.T Dios eres grande-_

Lyris: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasó?

Dameal: Si, para que entraras así.

_-¡La luz de la oportunidad! Solo debo, cuidadosamente, salir-_

Kaia: Escuchen, de buenas fuentes se que mañana llegara un nuevo profesor.

Lyris: ¿En serio?

Dameal: ¿Y es otro viejo?

Kaia: No, es joven (Esto aumento el interés de ambas) y hay rumores que es apuesto!

_-Las tres se hundieron en la platica, así que fue fácil escapar, pero…-_

(Una vez en el cuarto de Syaoran)

_-Suponiendo que el rumor sea cierto, eso solo puede significar:  
a) La escuela busca mentes jóvenes que enseñen del mundo contemporáneo.  
b) La escuela se esta quedando sin profesores.  
c) La escuela se quedo corta en presupuesto, y es fácil engañar a los profesores jóvenes para que reciban menor sueldo.  
d) El sujeto es el hijo de la amiga de la sobrina de la esposa del hijo de la directora…..-_

(Se tira a la cama)

_-Como fuera que fuere, no es muy conveniente; justo después de este incidente. Este profesor, por tanto, esta en mi lista negra.  
No se que clase de trucos pueda tener bajo la manga, pero tengo el alivio de que no hará nada durante las clases, amenos que sea estúpido; será difícil vigilarlo sin llamar la atención, pero si todo sale bien, quizá hasta ese profesor me pueda dar información-_

Syaoran-sk: A menos que (se levanta)…todo esto no sea mas que un rumor. 'sigh' como sea, hora de dormir (Se tira, esta vez hacia el centro de la cama).

_-Ese fue mi segundo día, temía que fuera a estar toda una eternidad aquí (De hecho aun lo temo), pero apenas llegue y comenzaron los incidentes, todo indica que mi fuerza física será consumida mas fácilmente, mientras que mi fuerza mental es tomada por toda esta situación. Así que, el sueño es lo único que me restaura. El sueño es sagrado….  
no, en serio, ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?!-_

(Mañana, 7:25, Habitacion de Syaoran)

Syaoran-sk: Aaargh! Maldito moño, PONTE BIEN!

_-Una voz interna me dijo: tus eres quien lo pene, duh-_

Syaoran-sk: Malditas manos, PONGALO BIEN!

_-ufff, listo. Una vez más salí corriendo hasta el comedor. Llegue apenas faltando unos minutos para que sirvieran el desayuno-_

Dameal: Buenos Días, Sakura.

Lyris: ¿Amaneciste bien?

Kaia: Es bueno que llegara a tiempo.

_-Los mismos saludos para mantener la reputación de tan renombrado club, yo solo pase a sentarme, no sin antes devolver el saludo, listo para recibir un regaño de Dameal-_

Dameal: Por cierto Sakura, supiste que habrá un nuevo maestro de ciencias?

Syaoran-sk: Disculpa, yo solo….eh? nuevo maestro?

Kaia: ¡Si! Las que ya lo han visto aseguran que es joven y guapo.

Lyris: Quizá la clase de ciencias ya no sea tan aburrida.

_-Lo decían con semejantes sonrisas inocentes, intente mostrar animo para que no me viera sospechoso, pero me fue difícil. No porque no me importara en lo más mínimo la apariencia de un profesor de ciencias, sino que eso despertaba mi preocupación de ayer-_

(Sirven el desayuno)

Kaia: Waaa---h! Soupe de veau avec des épices et de fromage fondu, y todo a la carte! Todo indica que este día será genial.

_-….Lujoso desayuno que te hace exaltarte de tu asiento al ver los exorbitantes precios de tan solo el aperitivo es servido aquí en cualquier mañana….sin comentarios-_

Lyris: :3

Syaoran-sk: mmh?

_-La cara de Lyris, extrañamente feliz. Por alguna razón me recordó a Fye-_

Syaoran-sk: ¿Pasa algo?

Lyris: ¿No te haz fijado? Nuestra siguiente clase es ciencias.

Kaia: Eeeh! Entonces verán al profesor antes que yo. Mmmhh… ¿Será el precio a pagar por la suerte del desayuno?

Dameal: Entonces denos todos los detalles (Con una notoria sonrisa).

_-Comenzamos el desayuno. Todas estaban animadas, mientras que yo, pues…  
Viéndolo seriamente, un profesor joven llegando; siendo esta una escuela para señoritas, es obvio pensar que la mayoría de los profesores eran mujeres, y los profesores masculinos, todos eran personas con mucha experiencia ya (Por tanto, viejos). No me extraña que un profesor joven y apuesto se transforme en una novedad aquí, pero es demasiado sospechoso que alguien de poca experiencia pueda llegar aquí, salvo raras excepciones. Si, la siguiente clase estaría algo ocupado observando al profesor también-_

Dameal: Sakura, ya te dije el modo apropiado de comer!

Syaoran-sk: Lo siento, pero…

Dameal: Sin peros! Nadie debe notar que estas masticando! Si no puedes controlar tu quijada, usa bocados mas pequeños!

Syaoran-sk: Ok….

_-'sigh', se me ha considerado siempre de buenos modales, pero aquí además de eso pues… bueno, la diferencia entre caballero y dama empieza a ser obvia… T.T-_

(Primera Clase)

_-Aunque el desayuno fue eterno, gracias a que Dameal me regañaba por cada bocado que daba, finalmente aquí estábamos, Cleo en frente, dando el anuncio que todo mundo ya conocía-_

Cleo: Clase, tendrán un nuevo profesor de ciencias, viene de Inglaterra, y si presentación se la dejo a él mismo, Pase profesor-

_-Finalmente entro-_

(Miradas hacia el profesor, quien se dirigió al frente de la clase)

Profesor: Mucho gusto a todas, mi nombre es Federick Mcloan IV, seré su nuevo profesor de ciencias, espero pasemos un agradable tiempo.

_-Lo dijo tan animadamente, todas tenían la mirada en él, incluso yo, y al ver su rostro… si, no había duada….-_

Syaoran-sk: ………

_-……………..-_

Syaoran-sk: ……………….

_-………………..-_

(Clase terminada)

Lyris: :3 Los rumores eran ciertos, no crees Sakura?

Syaoran-sk: ¿eh? Ah, lo siento Lyris, tengo que hacer algo.

Lyris: mmh? ¿Qué cosa?

Syaoran-sk: Luego te explico, adiós, nos vemos!

_-Deje atrás a una confundida Lyris; bueno, solo había un lugar en mi mente de momento-_

(Sala de Maestos)

_-Tenia cierto asunto pendiente, entre._

_El lugar estaba solo, salvo por el nuevo profesor.  
Cerre la puerta tras de mí, con seguro, como si me asegurara de que no escapara, corte toda la distancia que había entre él y yo.  
El profesor siempre me miro con un rostro al que nunca le cambio la emoción.  
Ya que no pude estar mas cerca de él, yo solo…-_

Syaoran-sk: FYE!!!1 QUE "#%#%#$"!#%& HACE 4QU1!!

Fye: Yo! Syaoran! Hacía algo de tiempo no? Por cierto, eres un alumno ejemplar, callado toda la clase :3

Syaoran-sk: Aaaaaargh WTF, pero, pero WTF, I mean WTF!!!!

Fye: Por cierto, que tal mi nombre, yo mismo lo invente!

Syaoran-sk: Fye, exijo una explicación.

_-De todas las cosas que pensé, llego a pasar esto-_

Fye: El señor Issei dijo que dirías eso, así que… (Saca un comunicador)

Sr Issei: (desde el comunicador) oh! Veo que ya tuvieron contacto.

Syaoran-sk: Señor, no entiendo la razón.

Kurogane: (desde el mismo comunicador) Chico, el sujeto que venciste la otra vez resulto ser un profesional, esta va enserio.

Syaoran-sk: ¡¿Eh?!

Kurogane: Las cosas se pueden poner feas, así que ahora tendrás apoyo.

Syaoran-sk: oh, entiendo.

_-Comenzaba a tener sentido-_

Sr Issei: Aunque quizá te diste cuenta de esto con la pelea que tuviste con el dichoso sujeto.

Syaoran-sk: Pues, la verdad, no. Realmente no fue pelea, solo lo derribe de un golpe…o mas bien patada.

Sr Issei: QUE?! Pero el sujeto llego medio muerto, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre.

Kurogane:….lol?

Sr Issei: Pues, como sea. Espero un buen trabajo de ambos.

-Supongo que esta bien, la compañía de Fye facilitaría las cosas, aunque…hay algo que….Hey, esperen un momento!-

Syaoran-sk: WAIT A SEc! Como es que Fye esta de ProoOfesor!!1, porque yo no? Eh? Porque?! O mejor aun! PORQUE NO LO ENVIARON A EL DESDE EL INICIO, EH? PORQUE "$#t#$# NO? EH, EH, EH, EH, EH, EH, EH!!!!!111ONE111! /%()/%(/%)(#=(/&(#)/=#(/&%$&/(=).

Sr Issei:…………….. okthxbye (Se apaga el transmisor).

Syaoran-sk: asdfasdfasdf asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdf.

_**Capitulo 5 Endeth**_  


* * *

Primero que nada, mi mini-glosario :3

Pues, si no se me escapa nada, no veo que haya agregado algo aqui, exepto:  
HALP, que es help (Ayuda).  
No veo otra cosa complicado o que no haya dicho antes....o cierto, para los curiosos.  
Si les interesa saber que signfica el nombre de ese platillo en el desayuno, acudan a Google treductor, esta en frances (que conosco absolutamente nada de el), a ver que les parece.

Viendo como la suerte de Syaoran esta entre que baja o sube, que clase de retos le esperan, Fye ira a cambiar las cosas para bien o para mal, Syaoran se recuperara del shock? averiguenlo pornto ;D.


	7. Capitulo 6: Golpe aun mas Bajo

¡Holas a todos!

Como podran ver, me las ingenie para traerles el sexto capitulo en un muy corto tiempo, pues alfin me libre de este semestre de estudios! yay!  
Tambien les dire que alargue un poco este capitulo porque puede que ahora quede con un tiempo sin actualizar, mi pobre agonizante ordenador (que es una laptop en realidad) esta dando sus ultimos respiros, asi que estare en reparacion, y yo...pues....no se que hare con la sobrecarga de ocio sin expulsar T.T  
En fin, la reparacion no se cuanto pueda durar, y durante todo ese tiempo no podre ni avanzar en lo siguiente de la historia, así que por si o por no, les digo de una vez:

FELIZ NAVIDAD y PORSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!

Si todo sale bien, unos dias antes de navidad estaria subiendo lo que serí mi regalo de navidad, sino, pues que sea este!  
Wenu, bastante info ya, ahora, a lo que vienen, el capitulo!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_**Golpe aun mas bajo**_

(Minutos después de lo ocurrido)

Syaoran-sk: 'Sigh' Supongo que ya no tiene caso.

Fye: ¿Ya te vas a clase?

Syaoran-sk: Seh….

Fye: Aun tienes cara de pocos amigos.

Syaoran-sk: ……….

Fye: Ok-ok.

(Una vez fuera)  
_-Enemyzz, I need enemyzz''-_  
(Comienza a andar por el pasillo)  
_-Ugh! Esto no esta bien, no puedo pasar a una cara normal, y quiero, QUIERO, golpear a alguien-_

(Ya en el salón de clases, con pasos sumamente sigilosos, Syaoran va y se sienta en su lugar)

Syaoran-sk: ……..

Lyris: (Voltea casualmente hacía Syaoran) waa! Sa-sakura, ufff, no vi cuando llegaste (risa nerviosa).

Syaoran-sk: (Sin voltear a verla) Perdón, ¿te asuste?

Lyris: N-no, bueno… solo un poco (otra risa nerviosa)

Syaoran-sk: Ya veo…

Lyris: Aaah… ¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraña.

Syaoran-sk: (Aun sin voltear)….no es nada.

Lyris:……..

Syaoran-sk: ………..

Lyris: Si tu lo dices….

Syaoran-sk: ………..

Lyris: (Risa aun mas nerviosa).

(Fin de clases. Una vez en el club)

Dameal: ¿De casualidad no han visto a Sakura?

Lyris: No, Creí que ya había venido aquí.

Kaia: ¿Dónde estará?

(En una esquina, estaba…)

Syaoran-sk: Estoy aquí…

Las tres en Unísono: Eeeeh?!

Syaoran-sk: ……..

Kaia: ¡¿A que horas llegaste ahí?!

Dameal: No, mejor aun, ¡¿Cómo entraste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?!

Lyris: Acaso, ¿estabas ahí desde hace rato?

Syaoran-sk: No había nadie… supongo que llegue primero…

(El trió se mira entre si)  
Dameal:…….

Kaia: ¿Qué la pasara?

Lyris: No lo se, lleva así casi todo el día.

Dameal: Sea como sea, es algo sospechosa su actitud.  
"Es algo sospechosa su actitud"  
"Es algo Sospechosa"  
"Algo Sospechosa"  
"Sospechosa"  
"SOSPECHOSA"

_-Eso, finalmente, toco una campana en mí-_

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando)Damm! Pero en que estoy pensando (mmmh, medio retorica mi línea), por mas, mas, mas…..mas "algo" que sea lo que paso en la mañana, debo componerme. Si, solo concéntrate, ¡concéntrate! (/Pensando)

(Se sacude la cabeza)  
Syaoran-sk: Ah! Perdonen, me paso algo en la mañana, pero todo esta bien; disculpen por estar tan ida todo este rato.

(Las tres parpadean al mismo tiempo, y se quedan mirando a Syaoran)

Syaoran-sk: (Risa nerviosa) Así que…yo….  
(Mirada)  
Syaoran-sk: Estoy….bien.  
(¡Mirada!)  
Syaoran-sk: (Comienza a sudar) Y perfectamente normal….nada sospechoso, si, nada de nada….  
(¡¡MiradasZ!!....hasta que alguien toco la puerta)

Dameal: Pase.

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando)Ufff, quien quiera que sea, le debo una (/Pensando)

_-Fue cuando me di cuenta que Fye fue quien toco y entro en la habitación-_

Lyris: Pr-profesor?! ¿A-A que debemos su visita?

Fye-pr: Perdonen la molestia, vine a buscar a la señorita Kinomoto.

Syaoran-sk: (Pensando) Al diablo con lo que dije (/Pensando) Si, ¿Qué desea?

Kaia: Eeee?! ¡¿Por qué te busca?!

Fye-pr: No es nada importante, la señorita Kinomoto olvido su libro en el salón de maestros, así que vengo a devolvérselo.

Dameal: ¿Pero que hacia Sakura en el salón de Maestro?

Fye-pr: Es que, ella estuvo con migo en la mañana.

Las tres: Eeeeeeh?!

Fye-pr: Bueno, me retiro, Buen día. Nos vemos en Clase.

_-No se porque, pero creo que lo que acaba de suceder tendrá ciertas consecuencias….-_

(Ya que Fye se retira)

Kaia: Lo viste la mañana?!

Lyris ¿Ese era tu asunto pendiente?

Syaoran-sk: eeeh…pues, era algo de asuntos escolares y…

Dameal: ¿Y esa es la razón por la que estabas así de rara?

Syaoran-sk: Pues…yo…

Dameal: Vamos, di que paso!

Syaoran-sk: Solo, un, asunto, escolar, eso…

Dameal: mmmmmmhh

_-Ugh! Fye, fuiste muy inoportuno, DE NUEVO-_

(Horas más Tarde)

_-'Sigh' Tuve a Dameal enzima todo el día.  
Cielos, Fye hubiera esperado otro momento para devolverme el libro.  
….hey-_

(Syaoran, quien iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos, se detiene en seco)

_-Espera un momento, No deje ningún libro, es mas, no llevaba nada cuando fui con Fye….entonces!-_

(Saca el libro, lo hojea, encontrando una nota que decía)  
"Reunión en el techo del dormitorio a las 2100"

_-Ya veo, no esta mal, el techo del dormitorio no es accesible, amenos que sepas y estés dispuesto a trepar por las paredes del edificio; y las 9 PM, lucia bien…entendido, ahí estaré-_

(Una vez llegada la hora)

(Ya en el techo del edificio)  
_-Escalar hasta aquí fue fácil, la generosamente adornada arquitectura del edificio ayudaba; y la probabilidad de que alguien venga es prácticamente nula-_

Syaoran-sk: Fye, ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Fye: Puuues, como en la mañana estabas algo, emmh, molesto, solo pude decirte algunas cosas, pero traigo algunas instrucciones extra.

Syaoran-sk: Entiendo, ¿Cuáles son?

Fye: Primero: Intenta, antes de acabar con el enemigo como lo hiciste la última vez, sacar toda la información posible.

Syaoran-sk: O-ok.

_-Admito que quizá sobre hice aquello-_

Fye: Segundo: (Poniendo una sonrisa simplona) reprueba mi siguiente examen.

Syaoran-sk: ¿Ah? O-ok, pero ¿Para que?

Fye: Así te estaré dando tutoría personal y tendrás que verme seguido.

Syaoran-sk: Eeeemh, Fye, no cree que eso llamaría la atención.

Fye: Son Instrucciones de haya (Señala con el dedo hacia el horizonte) Además, como ya no estoy en la central, no puedo ver reportes y no estaré al tanto de nada; así que es requerido que me estés informando!

Syaoran-sk: 'Sigh' Parece que no tengo opción. De acuerdo, así será.

Fye: ¡Bien!

Syaoran-sk: Por cierto, Fye, usted….. ¿Oh?

Fye: ¿?

_-Por un momento, creí haber visto algo… o más bien, a alguien, abajo-_

Fye: ¿Pasa algo?

Syaoran-sk: ¿Pero que hace alguien por aquí a esta hora?

_-Y caminando por un área de solo vegetación-_

Fye: ¿Una alumna?

Syaoran-sk: ¡!. Su silueta, ¡no creo que sea de una alumna!

(Syaoran salta, usando los adornos y niveles del tejado para bajar en un instante)

_-Me oculte en un arbusto en cuanto toque suelo, y mire hacia donde se encontraba aquella persona, pero…-_

Syaoran-sk: No hay nadie.

_-Casi podría haber jurado que estaba ahí-_

Syaoran-sk: ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación? Quizá después de todo solo era una -!!!

-En ese momento, sentí una clara presencia tras de mí, me volví al instante…-

Syaoran-sk: ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-… Y pregunte sin pensar.  
La persona era sumamente sospechosa, con una mascara blanca brillosa, con una delgada capa enzima que cubría sus cabello, y una vestimenta negra… no decía palabra-_

Syaoran-sk: (Guardo distancia) Responde, ¿Qué haces aquí?

XXXXX:…. Busco a alguien…..

-Sin que me diera cuenta, mi mirada se volvió más severa sobre él-

Syaoran-sk: ¿Para que?

XXXXX: … Para terminar con su vida…

_-Su voz, lo dijo lento y bajo, casi un susurro…  
Su voz, estaba llena de veneno.  
Su voz, cuando se difumino, fue el gatillo que lo disparo hacía mí._

Syaoran-sk: ¡¿Pero que?!

_-Al instante, corto toda la distancia y tiro una patada hacía mi estomago-_

Syaoran-sk: (La esquiva sin mucho esfuerzo) ¿Quien diablos eres?

_-¿Y porque me ataca? ¿Eliminación de testigos? O acaso ¡¿Sabe quien soy?!-_

Syaoran-sk: (Esquiva otro golpe) Tu… acaso?!  
(Patada hacía la cara de Syaoran)

_-Me agaché para esquivarla.  
Quizá no deba decir nada, además, ya sabe que hay alguien capaz de pelear entre las alumnas.  
Muy bien, terminemos con esto-_

(Syaoran tira una patada lateral hacía el costado del enemigo)

Syaoran-sk: Supero patada HAX!!

(Su oponente la esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás…un gran salto)

Syaoran-sk: UUUUuuhhaaaaATH!

_- UUUUuuhhaaaaATH!  
Se que no soy invencible ni nada, pero para que aquel sujeto saltara así…-_

Syaoran-sk: ¡¿Pero quien demonios eres?!

XXXX: Tu… eres especial… y yo hare lo que debo hacer…punto.

_-Más palabrería…por alguna razón… no lo soporto-_

(Llega Fye)

Fye: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo esta…bien…?

(El enemigo pasa, con la distracción, hacia un árbol mas alejado)

XXXXX: Aquí esta lo que quiero… ya procederé… nos volveremos a ver… (Desaparece en la penumbra)

Fye: OOooooK, eso fue, único.

Syaoran-sk: ………….

_-Aquello, aunque tenía mascara, podía sentir su mirada.  
Si, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver-_

Fye: De cualquier modo, deberíamos seguirlo, es obvio hasta para mí que Lyris esta en peligro.

Syaoran-sk: Descuida, él no la atacara… por ahora.

Fye: ¿eh? Y como…

Syaoran-sk: No lo se, pero puedes estar seguro de eso.

Fye: Si tu lo dices…

Syaoran-sk: ………

_-Yo tampoco estaba del todo seguro, pero mi mente así me lo decía; de alguna forma, cree saber como actuara este sujeto, yo solo puedo seguirla.  
Además, de lo único que estoy seguro y que me es mas que suficiente es que, quiero derrotar a aquel enemigo-_

TO BE CONT1'ED!

(CONTINUED

Sr Issei: Loloollol, se asustaron, verdad? Seeh. Es genial que aun tenga el toque.

Kurogane: Oh crap… se va el güero… (Imaginen la Escena de Kurogane bailando salsa cuando se entera de la noticia de la partida de Fye)… Pero ahora tengo a este.

Sr Issei: Oye, yo te pago sabes.

Kurogane: OK OK.

Sr Issei: Bueno *Ejem* Nuestro(a) Heroe Saku… Syaoran por fin ha encontrado un misterioso enemigo que quizá, por fin, le complique las cosas; pero no se preocupen, Fye esta a su lado.

Kurogane: Todo lucia bien hasta eso último, Syaoran esta perdido.

Sr Issei: ¿Qué le espera a Syaoran? ¿Qué clase de peligros corre Lyris? ¿En que líos meter el súper trió a Syaoran? ¿Fye hará algo útil? ¿La identidad de Syaoran será descubierta? ¿El autor se acordara, algún día, de la verdadera Sakura? ¿El mentado nombre del club alguna vez será revelado? O mejor aun ¿El nombre de la escuela?  
¡Todo esto y más! ¡Adelante Kurogane!

Kurogane: Apuesto a que solo responderán a tres preguntas.

/CONTINUED)

_-Estoy teniendo un sueño…  
Me encuentro a las orillas de un hermoso lago.  
Fye y Kurogane están pescando, mientras que yo diseño un mapa del lugar… después de todo, esta solía ser mi rutina algunos años atrás._

_Sakura: ¡Syaoran!_

_Syaoran: ¿oh? ¡Princesa!_

_Sakura: Estaba buscándote, creí que también pescabas._

_Syaoran: Oh, no. Solo hacía los planos del lugar._

_Sakura: ¿Puedo ver?_

_Syaoran: Claro._

_Sakura: Wow, parece un mapa autentico._

_Syaoran: Gracias, con mi padre teníamos que hacer de estos constantemente, sobre todo de los espacios clave._

_Sakura: Ya veo…_

_Syaoran: …Oh, ¿deseaba algo?_

_Sakura:….._

_Syaoran: ¿Princesa?_

_Sakura: ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con tus asuntos pendientes, Syaoran?_

_Syaoran: eeh?!_

_Y luego, despierto-_

Syaoran-sk: (Extendido en la cama) Pero que sueño tan…curioso.

_-¿Curioso? Permítanme corregir eso, la palabra más adecuada quizá sea: Iluminador.  
Me hizo recordar lo que tengo que hacer, y también, por alguna razón, me hizo entender toda esta peculiar situación-_

Syaoran-sk: !!! Damm! ¡Solo tengo media hora!

_-30 minutos…30 MINUTOS!  
Me toma como una hora alistarme, no solamente es un mentado uniforme lo que me pongo, ¿saben?  
Tengo que ponerme todo un aparatero encima. Buenos…ya los tengo puestos, no puedo tomarme el riesgo de quitármelos, PERO, debo verificar cada uno.  
Luego, esta sustancia rara que hace que no se note ningún aparato, del mismo color de mi piel.  
¡Fuck! ¡Rápido!-_

(20 minutos después)

Syaoran-sk: Aaarrggh %#$" Uniforme!!

_-Ya estaba todo en orden, solo necesitaba vestirme…-_

(15 minutos después)

Syaoran-sk: FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck, ya es tarde, y este, este MOÑO.

(Una vez que termina)

Syaoran-sk: Waah! Rápido, comedor, ya!

(Sale de golpe del cuarto del cuarto, y ve a Dameal por el pasillo)

Dameal: Sa-sakura? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Syaoran-sk: Pues….yo…!! Dameal, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sin uniforme y tan clamada.

Dameal: ¿Ah? ¿Tan raro es? De hecho, tú eres la rara, siendo domingo y llevando uniforme.

Syaoran-sk: ¿Eh?  
_-¿Qué… acabas…de…decir?-_

Syaoran-sk: A-A-Aaaaah, Hahahaha(Risa nerviosa) Cierto, cierto, no me di cuenta.

-F.U.C.K. Me siento como todo un idiota-

Syaoran-sk: Bueno, si es el caso, iré a cambiarme.

Dameal: Aunque, no esperaba que fueras tan distraída.

Syaoran-sk: Hehehe, eso solo que han pasado muchas cosas, supongo que solo esoy cansada.

_-Decía mientras me metía a mi cuarto-_

Syaoran-sk: (Recargándose en una pared) 'Sigh' Normalmente, en un día libre, con todo lo que me ha pasado, me quedaría todo el día durmiendo… pero hay trabajo, y una vida en riesgo.

(30 Minutos después)  
(Insertar a Syaoran con su traje "Encubierto Casual" a.k.a. el de incidente "Elvis")

Syaoran-sk: 'sigh' No creo que me llegue a acostumbrar a esto.  
_-Y por el amor de Dios, espero que nunca llegue a hacerlo-_

(En ese instante, suena el Transmisor de Syaoran)  
Syaoran-sk: Aquí Syaoran, ¿Sucede algo?

(Aparece la cara de Fye)

Fye: Wolaas! Hablo desde la sala de Maestros, están obvios que nadie sospecharía.

Syaoran-sk: ……. Además de que es domingo.

Fye: seh… también eso.

Syaoran-sk: De todas formas, ¿Por qué el contacto?

Fye: El dúo dinámico nos quiere hablar a ambos.

(En la pantalla, al dividirse, parecen el Sr Issei y Kurogane)

Sr Issei: ¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutando el domingo?

Fye: ¡Y0! Kurorin, hacía tiempo.

Kurogane: Seeeh…. 27 horas.

Syaoran-sk: Saben, es bueno verlos a todos juntos de nuevo.

_ ……..-_

Kurogane: Hey mocoso, ¿Todo esta bien?

Syaoran-sk: Oh, si, todo en orden. Ciertas cosas han pasado, pero nada grave.

Sr Issei: Ooooooh, así que un nuevo enemigo.

_-¿Ah? Como diablos lo….'sigh' oh ya que, hablamos del Sr Issei aquí-_

Fye: Syaoran dice que todo esta bien, pero este enemigo le puede dar problemas.

Kurogane: Así que el trabajo se pone bueno, ¿Eh, mocoso?

Syaoran-sk: Puuuess…

Sr Issei: ¡Oye! Si hay un enemigo así de fuerte allá afuera, ¡¿que haces aquí?!

Syaoran-sk: Pues, estoy reportando, es pleno día, no he detectado nada y…

Sr Issei: ¡Calla! ¡Ve y no te despegues de Lyris!

Syaoran-sk: Creo que esta siendo irrazonable.

Kurogane: Chico, no le pidas uso de razón al sujeto que te ha hecho cargar media tonelada por 72 pisos, te ha hecho consumir CO, H, CHO, CHasdfO; te esta haciendo vestir falda por tiempo indefinido, y…  
Te ha hecho atravesar por Mordor!!

Sr Issei: Hey, ya dije que solo era una broma.

Syaoran-sk: En fin, concluye el reporte, estaré vigilando a Lyris. Fye, ¿podría vigilar los alrededores?

Fye: ¡Entendido!

Kurogane: Suerte Chico.

Sr Issei: Au revoir.

(Fin de Transmisión)

Syaoran-sk: Pues andando.

_-Ahora, ¿en donde podría estar Lyris?-_

(Una búsqueda exhaustiva por el dormitorio después)

(Syaoran, fuera del dormitorio)

_-Bueno, no esta en los dormitorios, entonces debe estar en…emmmh….-_

(Mientras tanto)  
(Salón de Maestros: Fye)

Fye: Hora de trabajar (Va hacia la puerta) ¿eh? (Forzó la perilla) no abre…curioso.

(10 minutos de intentos más tarde)

Fye: T.T Esto no es bueno. Syaoran me pidió que vigilara, pero aquí solo puedo vigilar… pues aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso, estar aquí solo da algo de miedo.

(Escucha unos pasos en el pasillo)

Fye: ¿Mmh? Acaso, alguien… ¿Por aquí? ¿A estas horas? ¿En domingo? T.T M salvación, el destino siempre me sonríe. (Alza la Voz) YaaHoo! Por aquí, necesito de algo de ayuda!

(Del otro lado de la puerta)  
????: Aaah?! ¿Alguien esta ahí?

Fye: ¡Profesor de Ciencias a su Servicio! ¿Podrías ayudarme?

????: ¡¿eeeh?! ¡¿Profesor?! Pero… ¿Cómo?

Fye: HeHe, al parecer la puerta se atoro.

????: mmmh, ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Fye: ¿Qué cosa?

(Se escucha un 'click')  
(Se abre la puerta)

????: Parece ser que la puerta tenía seguro por fuera.

Fye: Mmmhh, que interesante diseño de puerta, seguro por fuera en una sala de maestros, me pregunto si… (Se queda mirando a su alumna salvadora) Ah! Pero si es la Señorita Lyris Lindell.

Lyris: Oh! ¿Re-recuerda mi nombre?

Fye: ¡Pues claro! No hay forma que lo olvide ni que pueda confundirte.

Lyris: (Queda atónita)

Fye: (Pensando) ¡Huhu! No solo me salve, sino además ahora puedo vigilar a Lyris, que por cierto, tiene una cara curiosa, emm, ¿habré dicho algo malo? (/Pensando)

(Regresando con Syaoran)

Syaoran-sk: Nada por aquí….tampoco. 'Sigh', ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No recuerdo que mencionara que saldría fuera este fin de semana.

_-Decía para mí mientras me retiraba del jardín, no había tenido suerte. Bueno, al menos tampoco he detectado nada fuera de lugar-_

Dameal: Oh, Sakura, ¿Qué haces por el jardín?

Syaoran-sk: Dameal… emm, ya nada, buscaba a Lyris. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Dameal: Yo pues, solo caminaba por aquí, la vista no esta mal, y la mañana es fresca.

Syaoran-sk: Concuerdo contigo, bueno, yo seguiré buscando a Lyris (Comienza a retirarse).

Dameal: Mmmmh…

Syaoran-sk: ¿?  
_-Aunque ya había dado la espalda a Dameal, podía sentir claramente su mirada…-_

Syaoran-sk: Eeemmh, ¿Dameal? ¿Ocurre Algo?

Dameal: …. Tú.

Syaoran-sk: ¿Ah?

Dameal: Tú.

Syaoran-sk: ¿Yo? No entiendo, ¿Acaso quieres algo?

Dameal: (Con voz algo irritada) Tú eres el problema.

Syaoran-sk: eh? ¿Hice algo malo para molestarte?

Dameal: A decir verdad, casi todo lo que haces me molesta.

_-Mmmh, no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo en especial, ¿la habré molestado sin saber?-_

(Al ver que Syaoran no tenía ni idea, Dameal decide decirle claramente)

Dameal: Tu caminado, tu vocabulario, tu comportamiento y tus manierismos…. ¡No son nada femeninos!

-¡'Shock'! –

Dameal: No me mal entiendas, creo que eres una buena niña con buenas intensiones, pero estando en una escuela como esta y en nuestro club, con esa manera de comportarte, es casi como la de un chico, no puedo evitar molestarme (voltea hacia otro lado).

_-Ooohh, ya entiendo, Pero que niña tan poco sincera, no esta sino preocupada. 'sigh' Bueno con esa actitud y facilidad de ocultarlo… no hay duda de que sea la presidenta y…..HEY! ¡¿CHICO?! ¡Oh demonios! ¿Tan rápido estoy levantando sospechas? Esto no es bueno, no es bueno-_

Syaoran-sk: Hehehe (Risa nerviosa) V-veras, yo, emmm, la verdad yo no…aaah.

Dameal: 'Sigh' Ya no importa la razón, pero por algo estas aquí, no?

Syaoran-sk: mmh?

Dameal: Si, y como no tengo nada que hacer, ¡te enseñare todo el día apropiados modales!

Syaoran-sk: ¿AAh?

_-Se que son intenciones buenas, pero, pero, definitivamente no puedo….¡y no me interesa saber como comportarme como una dama!-_

Syaoran-sk: Pe-pero, Dameal…

Dameal: ¡Sin Peros! Ven, tenemos mucho que hacer, empezaremos con ese vocabulario, y luego…  
- Waah, HELP, HELP-

(Y así, se lo lleva a su cuarto)

_**Capitulo 6 Endeth**_

* * *

Y es todo, un capitulo casi tan largo como el prologo!  
Antes de mas comentarios, MINI-Glosario =D  
Enemyzz, I need Enemyzz -------- "Enemigoz, Necesito Enemigoz" Hehe, esto es el dialogo de ciertos personajes de cierto juego de por ahi ;D

No encuentro mas fraces que quiza causen problemas, y por cierto, creo que mejor intentare reducir las frases en ingles, quiza para los que no entienden y tienen que recurir a estas notas resulte incomodo, bueno, fin del glosario.

Ahora, como veran, la historia esta agarrando, increiblemente, un argumente algo mas complejo de lo pensado.  
Pero diganme, oh mis estimados lectores, que rumbo creen que la mision de Syaoran vaya a seguir.  
Hehe, esta pregunta se la hacia seguido a mis amigos para ver que creian que pasaria despues, o incluso oir que les gustaria que pasara, ahora se la dejo a ustedes, a ver que sospechas tienen ;D

Todo lo del Sr Issei lo iba a colocar aqui, pero decidi agrgarlo a la hisotria misma, mmmh, wenu, es todo por el momento, ya pronto veran si logro ingeniarme para poner algo nuevo, y:

Felices Fiestas! =D

See ya!


End file.
